Wedding Dress
by Azn-Rinny
Summary: Rin is the daughter of the deceased all time best wedding designers/planners. She had a gift of designing a wedding dress perfect for any girl/bride, except herself. Ever since the death of her parents she had grown bitter and unsure of herself. Len, was once a groom at a wedding hosted by Rin that was called off. The two meet in the most unlikely way, but will love blossom?


**Hi!**

**This is the second upload that I had planned! Yep~ it's one of the crazy stories that little ol'Rinny's brain had concocted. I wonder how well this story will be in you readers' favor though... well, I'm going to have to find out, now won't I?**

**College is just around the corner for me... Senior year is quickly approaching, and I have yet to find out what I'm going to do for schooling! I'm moving back and forth from Washington, Pennsylvania, Texas, and Korea... I DUNNO YA KNOW?**

**But, I think I'm settled for my senior year of high school. People that talk to me regularly will know~ (;**

**Anyway, there are some quotes in this story that I got from a man I respect to this day, Randy Pausch. Ever since I watched his last lecture, I have never been more inspired to living, ever. If you also know him, I hope you feel the same, and if you don't know him, go and watch his last lecture. It's a bit lengthy... but it definitely is worth your time.**

**So, before the story starts... I have a bit of a refresher on the poll!**

**1. Secret Identities**

**2. A Different Kind of Love**

**3. Compensation**

**Anyway~  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Rin POV**

Ever since that day… I couldn't function like I used to.

Because of that day… I couldn't grasp reality like I had once done.

My world that was once filled with color was now monochrome and dark. I couldn't really tell why or how things like that could happen. They just did… and I couldn't really do anything to stop it. I wasn't even there to even attempt to stop it either.

My name is Rin Kagami, and I am the only daughter and child of Mei and Kirito. They were my role models. I had wanted to be just like them.

They had owned a huge wedding chapel, and a little shop where we hand make our own wedding dresses. That was what I was in charge of. Dresses were my passion, and coincidentally enough, I have the skill to look at someone and just by looking at them once, I would be able to make the perfect style for their wedding dress.

Other than making wedding dresses, and my strange observation skills, that's all I could really do. Weddings were just something that I can coexist with, happily.

On that darkening day, I had lost both of my parents.

They were involved in an accident. It was a tragic accident. To be completely honest, to this day, at the age of 18, almost 19, I have yet to find out what had exactly happened. Because of that, I was going to find out, one day or another just what happened, and who was responsible.

I knew that once I find out who it was, I would finish this off. How can someone just take the lives of the most important and most respected people in my life, just like that? Like nothing had happened in the aftermath?

To them it was two people… to me, it was my whole world.

It has been about two years ever since the death of my parents. I'd have to say that ever since the death of my parents, I had grown bitter. I wasn't the cheerful and optimistic girl I once was.

I hated life.

I hated it so much, I was going to close the wedding chapel, and quit my occupation that I had loved so much as a wedding dress designer. But one little part of me told me that I couldn't just stop. Just because something happened, shouldn't be the reason why I have to stop something that my parents had loved doing… that I loved doing.

Therefore, I continued the family business by myself. I guess you could say I kind of inherited it.

So many people loved this place… and it was still so popular. I couldn't really stop it.

Our business was by far the most popular. It worked for people who had a low budget as well since the weddings are held at our chapel for free if you got a wedding dress with us…

How could I stop something that everyone loved so much?

That would be too cruel of me to do… therefore, that is basically the real reason why I couldn't quit the business. I couldn't let anyone down.

That is what I hated feeling the most anyway.

And now, as a college student, I was studying more in the art of designing, and because of my background, I got into the most elite designing school in the country.

It does get a bit hard for me to run the family business and go to school at the same time, but if it means that I'm not letting my parents down, it's all worth it.

I guess… if I really want to make my parents proud, I'm going to have to do what they wanted me to do ever since I was a little girl whether they were here or not.

Be the best I can be.

And in this case, I need to further advance my designing skills… by doing so, I'm sure that my parents would be proud to have a daughter like me.

Despite how bitter, corrupted, and messed up I really am… they would still be happy to see that I'm still trying my best for them.

I really hope that is what happens… I really do.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

"Oh Rin dear! It is so wonderful to see you!" The woman who was a good friend of my mom's had approached me despite the crowd around the wedding chapel.

She was an old friend of my mother's. She was fairly young, with long blonde hair, light blue eyes, and probably one of the kindest people I know.

That's right, I am hosting a wedding today. The wedding of a couple by the name of Miku Hatsune and Len Kagamine. They seemed well fit for each other, although I can't really say. I have a poor judge of character.

Like I said before, all I can really do is design and make wedding dresses that are perfect for the bride. That's about it.

"Hello… how are you?" I asked quietly. I'm not that much of a social person. Not anymore anyway… I mean, seriously. I have absolutely no friends. It's just me, and my designing sketch pad. That's my whole life.

Don't pity me though. I really don't like that…

"I was so worried about you for quite some time!" The elegant young woman exclaimed, "You really grew up to be a beautiful and mature young woman."

I didn't really react to what she had told me. I just bowed my head a little before replying back, "Thank you…"

"Are you growing your hair out?" She asked, "I remember that you used to always cut it short yourself because it got in the way when you were designing dresses."

"I've decided to change in up a bit, I suppose." I replied, "Change is necessary sometimes, wouldn't you agree? I decided to grow it out so I can test out hairstyles on my own hair for the brides…"

She smiled elegantly, "It looks nice on you. Keep growing it out. You seem a lot more elegant with your hair down past your shoulders."

"Thank you." I said with another bow of my head.

She smiled back, "No, thank you. You're the one holding my son's wedding. If it wasn't for you, I don't know what we would have done."

I took in a deep breath and nodded my head again, "It's my job to not let you down. You've been such a wonderful friend of my mother's. It's an honor for me to do this for you at the least."

With a giggle, she then said, "You are too sweet, Rin. But, you know, can I ask a favor of you?"

I looked at her in the eyes, "What is that?"

"Can I ask you to smile?" She then said with a soft smile herself, "Where is that pretty smile that you always had?"

My eyes widened, "I beg your p-pardon?"

She then sighed, "You know… you're a very strong girl. I can't even imagine what you must have been through… but I'm sure that if you lived your life with a smile, life would be so much more enjoyable. Your eyes used to me filled with color… it makes me so sad to see you like this."

"I assure you," I started to rebut; "I am fine. There is no need for you to worry about me."

Before the woman had replied to my attempt of reassurance, she was cut off (thankfully), by the wedding bells, calling everyone to their seats.

That was my cue to go check up on both the groom and the bride. I had to make sure that everything was going to be alright and going as planned.

I bowed my head to the young woman to excuse myself from the conversation to head over to the bride's room. The twin tailed tealette had looked uneasily at herself in the mirror.

"Is everything okay?" I asked from behind, "Is there something that you don't find favorable?"

The tealette by the name of Miku, had gotten wide eyed and turned her head quickly to me as she stood up, "Oh, no! Nothing at all! Everything is wonderful!"

As she stood up, I glanced around her to do a final check up on the dress that I had made perfectly for her. Everything seemed alright.

"Then what is the matter?" I asked.

She was nervously twiddling her fingers and took in a deep breath, "I-I'm just nervous is all!"

I sighed myself at the comment, "There is absolutely nothing to be nervous about, you will be completely fine. You have a groom that is very excited to have your hand in marriage. It'll be a very beautiful moment for the both of you."

Miku had still looked uneasy; however, she had forced a smile through it all and nodded, "Okay, thank you so much, Rin-san."

I took in a deep breath, "No need to thank me. Just know that you don't have to be nervous. Just let your heart do everything for you. You won't feel uneasy when you're up there with the one you love."

Miku nodded once more, and that's when I took my leave to go and check up on the groom. Before entering the door, I knocked before entering.

"Who is it?"

"It's Rin, the designer and wedding coordinator."

"Oh! Come in!"

With that said, I entered the room, and saw a very excited groom. The opposite of what I saw in the room prior to now. It was almost shocking to see such a difference.

"Is everything good over here?" I asked with a tilt of my head.

The groom, Len had smiled with eagerness and replied with a nod, "Yeah, I'm great! Thanks!"

I nodded, "That's good to hear. Make sure you guide Miku into this. She seemed really nervous."

He smiled, "Of course, thanks!"

Once again, I nodded and bowed my head to conclude my checkup. Before turning to leave, Len had suddenly asked, "Did you make the dress wearing right now as well?"

I was almost taken aback from the sudden question, but nonetheless, I answered his question with a simple nod, "Yes, I did."

It was a strapless, pure white dress with a ribbon on my back. The dress stopped right above my knees, and it had a pink flower corsage on the right side of my chest. I had on white ballet flats, and my hair was styled to where it was curly, and up into a loose updo.

"You're amazing!" Len exclaims with a smile, "It matches you perfectly!"

I frowned more than I usually do, and it had almost shocked Len when he saw my reaction. When he did see my reaction, he quickly apologized, "Whoa, sorry. Did I say something that offended you in any way or something?"

"It's nothing." I replied quickly, "I'm just a bit exhausted is all… well, then I'll see you out then."

With that said, I turned and exited the room.

As I walked out and closed the door behind me, I heard Len sigh to himself, "Did I upset her?"

That wasn't really the case… it's just the fact that I really can't find anything that I can say it's perfectly me. That it's mine.

I can make wedding dresses that are perfect for any bride just by looking at them once… but I can't even do that for myself?

It's the biggest mystery…

Turns out, I can't do anything for myself. I just can't.

I shook my head once to snap myself out of the trance I was just in, and proceeded to head outside where the wedding was held. Everything was in check, and I gave the A-OK for us to proceed with the wedding.

A variation of Pachelbel's Canon was playing in the background as Len and his best man, a blue-headed jester by the name of Kaito (according to the paperwork), took their places. Alongside the ushers and the officiant.

We had the attendant's procession, where all the bridesmaids, maid of honor, ringbearer, and the flowergirls ready themselves.

Then finally, we had the bridal march. The music changed from the Canon to the traditional bridal march. Miku was linked in the arm with her father, who shared the same hair color. I gave a nod to everyone around us that was also assisting the coordination of this wedding, and soon enough, Miku was in front of Len, her soon to be husband.

I felt that it was alright to take a seat in the very back to watch the actual wedding. I wasn't lying earlier when I said that I was exhausted. Schooling and this work I do gets pretty tiring after a while…

I watched as vows were about to start being exchanged. Depending on the person, it may be pretty cheesy or utterly romantic. I guess for me it's neither. I don't really know what I feel about them. I just listen.

Sometimes, that's the only thing we can really do.

When I thought about the vows, I realized that it was getting really quiet… and off. Nothing was happening.

What exactly was going on?

I quickly stood up from the chair all the way in the back, to take a closer glance at what was going on. Miku has yet to say her vows. She was scheduled to exchange them first, and yet, she hasn't even opened her mouth.

Then that's when it happened.

"I can't do it…"

My eyes widened. What did she just say?

"I can't marry you, Len." Miku said quietly, "I just can't…"

There were gasps of shock and even some people standing up, including the mother of Len, who I respected because of the fact that she was so close to my parents.

"Wh-What?" Len interrogated, "What are you saying?"

Miku looked away as she then said, "I have someone else that I love." Without even hesitating.

I bit my lip in anger as I realized this too late. This is why she was so nervous? I told her to let her heart guide her to this wedding… was this what she was trying to do to the wedding? Corrupt it?

Does she realize just how important a wedding really is?

"Who the hell is it?" A cold voice, one I recognized as an elegant one, called out from the audience. This is becoming a disaster…

Boldly, Miku then replied, "Kaito. It's Kaito."

That's when even Len's eyes widened as he looked over at the man who was supposed to be his best man. The person that he could trust more than anyone.

That's when almost everyone started a riot. This was not what I wanted…

This is not what I fucking wanted!

Everything was getting out of control. Everyone was furious… except for the groom himself. He was still in shock with this whole predicament.

"I'm sorry…" was all I could hear escape from the mouths of both Kaito and Miku.

This is final… nobody ruins a wedding here. I don't care who it is, nobody had the right to do all of this.

Everyone was very loud. Screaming and shouting at each other with outrage.

I couldn't take it anymore.

I grabbed the nearby microphone, and almost yelled, "I WANT EVERYONE TO CALM DOWN, RIGHT NOW!"

At the shout, everyone stopped and looked at me. The girl who had the tendency of turning red in the face whenever she was mad. The one who worked her fucking ass off for each and every wedding that she hosts.

"I thought we were all adults here. Stop making such a commotion, and take this maturely." I said after a deep breath. Then, after a pause, I frowned as I continued to say, "I am sorry to everyone who had come to this event that was supposed to be a beautiful moment to cherish in your memories, to come and witness this unfortunate outcome. I cannot explain how sorry I am to say that this event is now nullified."

There was a couple sniffles from here to there as I stated this unfortunate truth.

"There is nothing that I can do besides allowing everyone who was cordially invited to this ceremony, to be dismissed."

With that said, I took in another deep breath before finally saying with a bow, "I hope the rest of the day is much more enjoyable, and I am sorry for letting something like this happen. Please, forgive me."

With that said, I set the microphone down and walked out to the outer part of the outdoor part of the chapel. Like I said before, this place is very big… living here gets really lonely after a while… but it's also a nice place for solitude.

I sighed stressfully as I cursed to myself. What is wrong with me? I shouldn't have let this happen… how could I let all those people down?

If only I had known sooner… if only I had gotten the truth out of Miku faster… it wouldn't have turned out to be such a disaster.

What the hell is wrong with me?!

Damn it!

I almost punched the concrete walls of the outer perimeter of my parent's wedding business property; however, after seeing Miku walk around uneasily is what stopped me from doing so, (of course, there was also the fact that I would have broken all of my fingers if I did that).

While grinding my teeth, I quickly walked, almost stomped my way towards the tealette, that I found deranged for proclaiming such things so boldly.

Was she insane? How could she just say those things so boldly in front of everyone like that?!

When I had gotten closer to her, I calmed myself down, and slowed down my pace. Once I did so, before even reaching Miku, she had caught sight of me, and after seeing me walk towards her, she herself skipped over to me to chat.

There were lots of people, no scratch that, everyone from the ceremony were eyeing the two of us. She and I were basically the same age… so it was not too rude for me to even be so furious at her in the first place.

As each second passed, everyone kept eyeing us down. Rather, they were eyeing Miku down. I just happened to be standing in front of her right now, so I just became a part of what they were looking at.

She looked guilty at first, and remained to look guilty… but I started the conversation with, "Do you like the dress I made for you?"

A lot of people seemed shocked by what I just said.

Miku's eyes widened in surprise as well, but she seemed to calm down a bit after I asked her the question. She answered, "Yes, it's very beautiful. I just feel horrible for making you finish it for something like this to happen… I heard that you worked on it day and night, without any sleep…"

I sighed and said with a stern tone now, "You shouldn't feel horrible about the completion of the dress."

Miku once again looked surprised with my answer, "Oh… I shouldn't?"

"Yes… rather, you should feel horrible for tainting it with your cruel intentions." I said with a glare.

"Wh-What?" Miku stammered, surprised at my sudden change of tone.

"How are you able to step foot in this facility, with intentions like that?" I inquired with anger, "How dare you ruin such a beautiful moment like this."

I heard lots of murmuring from around, but I didn't really care, for I was too into the moment of trying to expose just how much of a cruel act the girl had committed.

"I'm going to ask you to leave, and to never come here with need for my assistance, ever again." I said with a glare and pointed towards the exit.

Miku looked surprised with everything that had just escaped my mouth, and walked away, with a wide eyed expression and her mouth almost agape. It wasn't so surprising to see Kaito following behind her.

I wasn't surprised at all.

I took in a deep breath of exhaustion, stressfulness, hatred, whatever you get it… and afterwards, I heard a conversation from behind me.

"Did you hear that?"

"Yes… I mean, I understand that Miku completely deserved what she had gotten from Rin, but why is Rin suddenly so bitter? That's not how I remember her at all… I mean, she still makes beautiful dresses as she did before, but... she's not the same person."

"Her parents are deceased for unknown reasons. How can you not be when the pure, wise, and kind hearted, Kagami family has been broken… I'm surprised Rin is still making dresses and hosting the weddings here."

"Is that true? That poor girl…"

I grinded my teeth hearing the said conversation and started to walk away. Not wanting to hear any more of this conversation… I hated it when people talked about me in that manner… I absolutely hated it.

As I walked away, I sat down by the gate of the outdoor subsection of the wedding chapel/ceremony holder. I didn't think that I could make a wedding into such a disaster…

Forgive me…

I still have much to learn…

But I didn't think that things would turn out this way.

* * *

**. . .**

* * *

I was sitting out here for so long, that it had started to get darker and darker outside.

I sat down, hugging my knees as I watched the guest of the wedding leave gradually… looking at me with pitiful eyes, not sure what to do, or what they could say to make me feel better about this situation…

But of course, nothing could change my mind. Absolutely nothing.

I messed up, and I didn't realize think about this kind of thing…

After hours and hours of sitting out here, I felt that every one of the guests had left, and I felt the need to go inside and be depressed somewhere else. Besides, if I sit out here any longer, the white material of my own dress would be dirty… and I wouldn't want that.

I sighed as I stepped inside to the property that my parents had once physically owned, and I was shocked to see Len sitting; rather, slouching on the bench, with his back facing me.

My eyes softened in an exhausted manner, and I soon started to walk over there and took a seat next to him. Not necessarily looking at him while I sat, but almost as if I were just casually sitting down on the bench, not noticing anyone else was there.

Without looking at him, I asked, "Are you alright?"

Len looked over at my direction and continued to slouch as he said, "I don't really think that's the right word to describe how I'm feeling right now."

From that reply, I wasn't really sure what to say besides, "You're right…"

Pity is the last thing that anyone would want at times like these. If anyone knew about that, it was me.

"I'm sorry…" I said after realizing that it was quiet again, "I should have realized what was going on sooner…"

Len looked over at me and gave a forced smile, "Stop looking so guilty. It's not your fault."

I looked back at him, "It's my fault this wedding turned out to be a disaster… not anyone else's…"

Len kept that forced smile on his face, "If it's anyone's fault, it's mine. I didn't even take into account that she could have been with another guy this whole time. I had the feeling… but I didn't even try to believe it because I thought it was too absurd… we weren't as close as we were… it was as if we weren't ever in a relationship to begin with."

I continued to look at him as he explained.

"I just feel really stupid for just now realizing that this is reality. I should have realized it sooner." He said with his head hung low now.

"Stop putting the blame on yourself." I said, "You trusting her isn't something to be ashamed of. Her misusing your trust is what is unforgivable."

He raised his head and looked at me, "Is that what you think?"

I looked back at him, "It's what I know."

He sighed and tried to actually smile instead of faking it, "Well, that's a bit reassuring to hear… but you should also brighten up."

I looked at him confused, "What are you talking about?"

He tried to smile again, "I heard everything. From when you were talking to Miku… to when those guests were talking about you and your parents… I won't lie, but you saying all that to Miku made me feel a lot better about where I stood in that situation… thank you."

My eyes widened in surprise, "Don't thank me. I was just stating what was true…"

Len then said, "And as for what everyone is saying about how pitiful you look… I'm sure you don't like that… Hell, I didn't even know about all that in your life."

"Don't worry about something like that." I said with a sigh, "It's over and all in the past. Instead of thinking about something trivial like that, you worry about living your life from now on."

Len looked surprised at my response, "But…"

I cut him off, "Look. In life, there are things that stop you from progressing onward to a happier future. Almost like a brick wall. But that brick wall isn't there to keep us out. That so called brick wall is there to give us a chance to show how badly we want something."

His eyes widened as he looked at me.

I took in a deep breath and looked up at the sky that was starting to form stars, "We cannot change the cards we are dealt, just how we play the hand."

I then took my chance to look at Len back, "It might not help if I say this… or if anyone says it, but cheer up. I promise you, things will get better if you believe it to be."

At that moment, I saw his eyes starting to water. After seeing that, I pulled out a handkerchief that I had made myself and handed it towards him, "Here, take it. It's okay to cry sometimes."

Len took in a shaky breath as he accepted the handkerchief after looking at it a couple of seconds.

I took in another quick breath, "Some relationships are like glass. Sometimes it's better to leave them broken than try to hurt yourself putting it back together. Forget this day, and live for tomorrow, okay?"

From that point, I stood up from the bench, feeling that all the things that I had said was all I could say.

I looked at him one last time, his head was still hanging low in shame. I thought about it before I did, but I ended up raising my hand up to pet his head, "Get on home now. It's getting late. Go and rest, you'll feel better after a long, good night's sleep."

With that said, I then brought my hand back to my side and saw from the side his mother, with his eyes swollen; however, they weren't swollen because of Miku. She was smiling at me.

She beckoned me to come closer so that Len couldn't hear what she was going to say to me.

As I stepped forward to her, wondering what she was planning to say, she smiled with tears forming in her eyes, grabbed my hand and said, "Thank you… so much."

I didn't have to think much to figure out that his mother was listening in on the whole conversation. I just bowed my head and watched as she wiped her tears and waved once before she walked over to her son to leave for their own home.

I watched them as they exited the huge piece of property that I was living in due to my parents…

Mother, father…

Do you think I did the right thing for once?

Do you think that despite how I live everyday, that I actually did and said the right things?

Despite the mess up, I think I cleaned most of it up to compensate... don't you think? For once, I actually some of my mess up...

Although I messed up on this wedding… I'm hopeful that I won't mess up the next one.

I promise that I'll do better.

Just watch me.

* * *

**That'll conclude this chapter! (;**

**What did you guys think? I hope you guys liked it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW ONEGAISHIMASU! ;D**

**Until Next Time! ;)**

**Rinny Out! ;3**


End file.
